Di Bawah Pohon Rindang
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU. "Bisa kau berhenti membuat kakakmu pusing, adikmu sedih, dan menambah beban ketua OSIS sekaligus wakil kaptenku, Mayuzumi Shougo?"—dia menghampiri Shougo yang sedang duduk merokok di bawah pohon rindang di belakang sekolah. Slight!NijiAka, Siblings!MayuHaiKuro.


Hari ini, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Keluhan datang dari sisi depan, belakang, kanan, dan juga kirinya. Entah itu anak basket yang mengeluhkan latihan neraka, kelakukan beberapa anak basket yang tak dapat diatur, tugas sekolah yang semakin banyak, cuaca yang terlalu panas saat siang tadi, dan lain-lain.

Namun kali ini yang lebih spesifik datang dari tiga orang sekaligus hari ini padanya di waktu yang berbeda. Objek si pengeluh sama; sama-sama seorang murid kelas sebelas yang kelakuannya bandel minta ampun, Mayuzumi Shougo.

Pertama, si kakak yang seumuran dengannya.

" _Aku sudah terlalu pusing mengurus kelakuannya. Aku bukan orang yang keras sepertimu, yang bisa membuatnya menurut hanya dengan satu tonjokan, aku orang yang tenang—jadi sebenarnya aku tidak tahu aku harus berbuat apa."_

Kedua, si adik, yang paling muda sekaligus anggota klub basket.

" _Shougo-oniisan kembali memarahiku bahkan saat aku tak melakukan apapun. Nijimura-senpai, apa_ _kakak benar-benar membenciku?"_

Ketiga, adik kelasnya yang berusia sama dengan objek si pengeluh.

" _Nijimura-san, aku sudah tidak tahu cara apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatnya latihan."_

Alhasil, Nijimura Shuuzou berdiri di sana, menatap adik kelas langganan guru BK yang sedang asyik merokok di bawah pohon rindang di belakang sekolah. Sekuat tenaga emosi yang sudah naik mengumpul di otaknya dia redakan. Di saat seperti ini, mendekati seseorang yang keras kepala dan _slengean_ seperti Shougo haruslah dengan cara yang lembut, bukan penuh kekerasan seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Oi, meskipun ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, kau tidak baca peraturan kalau merokok di sekolah itu dilarang? Dan lagi, kau belum cukup umur untuk membeli sebungkus rokok," Nijimura berkata santai dengan kedua tangan yang berada di dalam saku celananya. Dia menghampiri sang tersangka dan duduk di sampingnya; menjadi perokok pasif karena ikut menghirup asap yang dihembuskan oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Mau aku merokok atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula, apa kau membolos latihan, Kapten?" kentara sekali ada nada mencemooh dalam kalimat itu.

"Bisa kau berhenti membuat kakakmu pusing, adikmu sedih, dan menambah beban ketua OSIS sekaligus wakil kaptenku, Mayuzumi Shougo?" Kepalanya ditolehkan ke kanan, menatap sang adik kelas yang juga menatap balik dirinya dengan heran.

"Apa?"

 **X.x.X**

 **Di Bawah Pohon Rindang**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 **Summary: AU. "Bisa kau berhenti membuat kakakmu pusing, adikmu sedih, dan menambah beban ketua OSIS sekaligus wakil kaptenku, Mayuzumi Shougo?"—dia menghampiri Shougo yang sedang duduk merokok di bawah pohon rindang di belakang sekolah. Slight!NijiAka, Siblings!MayuHaiKuro.**

 **A/N:** _ **I'm NijiAka trash and can't leave this senpai-kouhai relationship behind even once (sobs). Sorryyyyy**_ **;_;**

 **X.x.X**

Shougo tertawa mengejek. Dia mengisap nikotin berbalut kertas itu lagi. "Peduli sekali dengan diriku, Nijimura."

Tak dipedulikannya hembusan asap yang mengenai wajahnya; kakak kelas Shougo itu hanya perlu mengayunkan tangannya beberapa kali. "Ya, aku peduli. Puas?"

"Cih, orang yang setiap hari selalu menonjok diriku sekarang bilang peduli? Lucu sekali."

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau bisa menghancurkan masa depanmu, tahu," sekuat mungkin Nijimura menahan emosinya. Sikap tak acuh Shougo kali ini entah kenapa lebih memancing emosinya. Duduk menyandar ke batang pohon tua itu, kaki kanan tertekuk dan dipakai sebagai tumpuan tangan yang dijarinya terselip rokok, kaki kirinya diluruskan, juga pandangan meremehkan sampai ingin membuat Nijimura mencolok kedua mata milik pemuda itu.

"Berhenti mengasihaniku seperti ini, aku tidak suka. Aku bukan orang yang patut dikasihani, Sialan!" Rokok yang sudah tinggal setengah itu dilemparnya asal.

Pemilik nama Shuuzou di sana berdiri dengan helaan napas yang terserta. Dia mencari puntung rokok tadi dan menginjak ujungnya, mencegah supaya rumput-rumput yang masih hijau itu terbakar—yang mungkin akan menyebar sampai gedung sekolah mereka pun ikut terbakar; sungguh berita yang tidak lucu, 'Hanya karena Dinasehati, Seorang Siswa membakar Gedung Sekolahnya dengan Rokok'.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau ke sini, Nijimura?"

Tubuh tegap itu berbalik, menatap seorang pemuda yang masih anteng duduk di bawah pohon. "Kenapa memangnya? Keberatan?"

"Ya, aku keberatan." Kaki berbalut celana seragam SMA Teikou itu berjalan kembali, menghampiri sang adik kelas yang menatapnya jijik dan duduk di tempatnya semula. Dia menghela napas dan menatap lurus ke depan. Bibirnya terbuka, mengucapkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak pernah adik kelasnya itu duga.

"Untuk sekali saja, bisa kau ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu selama ini?"

Netra kelabu milik Shougo membulat. Dia menggeletukkan giginya kesal—tapi dia masih menahan emosinya untuk menonjok wajah yang kali ini terpasang santai. "Sebenarnya ada apa hah?!"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya kasihan pada tiga orang yang hari ini sama-sama mengeluhkan sikapmu. Pun aku capek melihat tingkahmu, Bocah."

"Tch. Kalau begitu pergilah sebelum kau mati karena pusing melihat kelakuanku. Aku tidak mau jadi tersangka pembunuhan."

"Berhenti bercanda!" Nijimura menatap sampingnya dengan kesal. Tangannya mengepal erat, siap meninju kapan saja. "Aku minta dengan baik-baik, jadi kau harus meresponnya dengan baik-baik juga. Aku memin—tidak, aku memaksamu bercerita. Aku ingin tahu apa masalahmu."

Mayuzumi Shougo membuang muka. "Sekalipun kuceritakan, kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Kalau masalah intinya adalah masalah keluargamu, tentu aku tidak akan terlalu mengerti. Tapi, aku akan berusaha mengerti."

"Anak tunggal seperti kau dan Akashi takkan bisa mengerti."

"Tunggu, kenapa jadi tiba-tiba ke 'anak tunggal' segala? Dan kenapa bawa-bawa Akashi?" Lenyap sudah emosi yang tadi terkumpul di hatinya. Satu pernyataan yang Shougo lontarkan sukses membuat tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

Shougo kali ini mengalihkan pandangannya, dia menatap kakak kelasnya itu dengan tajam. "Apa kau pernah merasakan kehilangan kasih sayang dari orang yang kau sayangi hanya karena seorang pengganggu?"

"Apa—"

"Orang tua kami bercerai. Lalu tiba-tiba terungkap alasan perceraian itu adalah karena ayahku bermain api sampai akhirnya bocah bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu terlahir ke dunia. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku hah?! Apalagi Chihiro begitu memperhatikannya!"

"Mayuzumi Tetsuya, aku ralat. Kuroko marga ibunya."

"Bah!" dia membuang ludah, "meski ada darah ayahku yang mengalir di tubuh bocah lemah itu, bagiku dia tetap bukan keluarga Mayuzumi! Dia tetap Kuroko Tetsuya!"

"Dulu, kan Tetsuya sakit-sakitan. Jadi wajar kalau Chihiro sebagai anak tertua memperhatikan adiknya. Kalau sakit yang diderita Tetsuya kambuh, kan jadi kalian juga yang repot."

"Selalu saja begini!" Shougo mengambil tas ranselnya kasar dan berniat beranjak kalau saja lengannya tidak ditarik paksa. "Lepaskan!"

Nijimura tak berkata apa-apa. Melihat wajah memerah adik kelasnya akibat menahan amarah, benar-benar membuatnya tak habis pikir. Oke, dia akui dia salah karena terus menimpali ucapan Shougo di saat justru dia sendiri yang menyuruhnya bercerita. Tapi sikap seperti ini ... bisa dibilang tidak sopan di dalam kamusnya.

"Duduk. Aku tidak akan menyelamu lagi. Silakan bercerita dan tumpahkan emosimu sepuasmu." Cengkeraman di tangan Shougo terlepas.

"Aku benci keluargaku," Mayuzumi Shougo kembali duduk di tempatnya semula setelah sekian detik berdiri dan menatap tak suka pada kakak kelasnya itu. "Terlebih ayah—aku sangat membencinya."

Kali ini bibir kapten klub basket itu terkunci, mempersilakan sang pencerita untuk bercerita lebih lanjut.

"Aku saat itu masih sepuluh tahun, tidak mengerti apa-apa. Chihiro juga masih baik denganku. Lalu tiba-tiba orang tua kami bercerai tanpa alasan yang aku dan Chihiro tak tahu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ayahku kembali menikah dengan seorang wanita yang sudah memiliki anak yang hanya berbeda setahun denganku. Tapi ternyata yang dinikahi oleh ayah adalah selingkuhannya—SELINGKUHANNYA YANG SAMPAI MELAHIRKAN ANAK BERNAMA TETSUYA!"

Mayuzumi Shougo benar-benar ingin meninju apapun saat ini; meninju wajah ayahnya lebih tepat.

"Jadi sejak awal ... bukankah ayahku sama sekali tak mencintai ibu kami sampai-sampai setelah aku dilahirkan, wanita jalang itu ternyata telah mengandung benih ayahku? Pikirkan bagaimana perasaanku, perasaan Chihiro, perasaan ibu. Perempuan mana yang sanggup mendengar kalau orang yang dia cintai melakukan hal sebejat itu? Bahkan aku saja ingin membunuhnya!

"Lalu setelah bercerai, Ibu pergi ke Hokaido, kembali bersama keluarganya. Sedangkan aku dan Chihiro terpaksa ikut ayah dan tinggal bersama dua anggota keluarga baru. Kami tak bisa menerima mereka bertiga sama sekali. Meski Chihiro tidak mengatakannya, aku tahu dia juga membenci ayah kami. Wanita jalang itu membuatku capek, selalu setiap hari bertindak sebagai ibu kami—cih, menggelikan.

"Baru dua minggu tinggal bersama, aku sudah membuat bocah itu terluka. Saking kesalnya, kudorong dia dari atas tangga lantai dua sampai akhirnya dia pingsan berdarah di bawah tangga. Mereka bertiga langsung pergi ke rumah sakit sedangkan kami berdiam diri di rumah. Chihiro memelukku, menenangkanku. Tapi bisa kau tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Setelah—katanya—bocah itu sadar, ayah langsung pulang ke rumah, memarahiku habis-habisan bahkan sampai menamparku. Jelas aku marah! Chihiro membelaku dan ujung-ujungnya kami berdua kabur dari rumah. Tiga hari tiga malam, kami luntang-lantung tak punya tempat tinggal sebelum akhirnya pria menjijikkan itu meminta maaf dan menarik kami untuk tinggal bersama lagi.

"Kalau mengingat itu aku benar-benar ingin tertawa. Dia membiarkan anak berusia sepuluh dan sebelas tahun terlunta-lunta di jalanan selama tiga hari sedangkan dirinya asyik bersama selingkuhannya dan anaknya tercinta? Cih!" Napasnya memburu, dadanya naik-turun. Dia memilih untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, membuang semua emosi yang terpendam, mengabaikan tatapan tak menyangka dari orang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Saat aku sudah masuk SMP, aku dan Chihiro memaksa untuk tinggal terpisah. Kami juga memaksa untuk memilih apartemen sendiri—yang jauh dari rumah, toh yang penting kami tak terlambat datang ke sekolah; dan kami juga bekerja sambilan. Setelah kejadian itu dan saat kami menjadi murid SMP, semuanya berubah. Chihiro menjadi apatis terhadap segala hal. Aku sering terlibat perkelahian bahkan sampai di- _skorsing_ dan mendapat surat pemanggilan orang tua—tapi karena prestasi yang ditorehkan oleh Chihiro dan aku di sekolah, kepala sekolah masih memaklumi kami; dan mungkin-entah-siapa telah bercerita mengenai ini, jadi dia _agak_ memakluminya. Selama di SMP aku merasa senang karena hanya ada aku dan Chihiro saja, tidak ada tiga kecoa yang menganggu hidup kami. Tapi sayang, saat aku naik kelas dua dan Chihiro ke kelas tiga, bocah itu masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Alhasil, karena ini-itu, letak apartemen kami ketahuan dan kelakuanku di sekolah sampai ke telinga pria bajingan itu.

"Dia menarik paksa kami ke rumah dan kembali memarahiku, bahkan kami sampai adu jotos. Chihiro di ruangan lain, bersama dengan wanita jalang itu dan anaknya. Tapi setelah itu, setelah adu jotos yang dimenangkan oleh ayahku selesai, aku mendapati bahwa Chihiro sedang berpelukan dan mengusap lembut kepala bocah tak tahu malu itu. Bahkan dia—DIA YANG APATIS—tersenyum hangat padanya. BAGAIMANA ITU TIDAK MEMBUATKU KESAL HAH?!"

Sementara adik kelasnya itu sibuk mengatur emosinya, dia menghela napas panjang. "Jadi ...," dia mulai angkat bicara setelah sekian lama terdiam mendengarkan, "itupun berlanjut sampai sekarang? Kau tinggal bersama Chihiro di apartemen yang dulu dan tetap bekerja sambilan?"

"Ah ya," Shougo mengusap wajahnya lelah, "aku dan Chihiro mencari apartemen baru yang tak jauh dari sana. Meskipun pria bajingan itu dari dulu selalu mengirimkan uang, tapi kami tetap bekerja sambilan untuk menambah uang, jadi yah .. untuk urusan apartemen kami tak terlalu masalah. Dan juga karena sekarang sedang mendekati ujian, aku dan Chihiro izin dulu; untung beliau mengerti alasan kami."

"Oke. Dan setelah itu ... kau tahu soal Tetsuya yang tubuhnya lemah sehingga sering sakit-sakitan?"

"Ya. Kupikir itu hanya alasan saja supaya aku memahaminya, tapi setelah Chihiro yang mengatakannya sendiri aku jadi ragu. Dan ya ... ternyata itu memang benar. Tapi tetap saja aku tak peduli pada bocah itu."

Nijimura tersenyum lembut, senyum yang jarang dia tunjukan pada siapapun. Tangannya terangkat dan merangkul adik kelasnya itu, mengelus pundaknya pelan. "Kurasa, kau ini hanya butuh pelukan."

"Apa? Dan singkirkan tanganmu—"

"Giliranku bercerita," mengabaikan ucapan protes dari sang _kouhai_ yang kini berhasil melepaskan diri, dia pun mulai berucap, "aku berusaha mengerti masalahmu. Rasa benci yang tumbuh akibat keluarga sendiri, aku tahu itu menyakitkan, tapi karena aku tak mengalaminya, aku tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa menanggapi ceritamu. Meski dulu aku sempat jadi berandalan dan ayahku jatuh sakit karena pusing memikirkanku, aku sekarang sudah berhenti dan berusaha mejadi anak yang lebih baik lagi. Ditambah aku anak tunggal dan seorang laki-laki. Jadi untuk masalah _berandalan_ , kita sama, kan."

Dia menghela napas pendek. Tatapannya menerawang, memikirkan satu orang. "Kalau ini masalah 'anak _broken home_ ', aku juga punya seorang kenalan. Dia _bocchan_ , terkesan anak manja karena yang terlihat olehku adalah kekayaan ayahnya yang melimpah, fasilitas yang selalu dia dapatkan, rasa hormat yang diterima akibat dia menjadi penguasa hanya karena uang yang dimilikinya. Dulu aku tak menyukainya, jujur—karena aku tak terlalu suka dengan orang-orang yang menunjukkan kekayaan mereka. Tapi setelah aku mengenalnya lebih dekat, ternyata dia hanya anak biasa. Anak kesepian yang juga membutuhkan kasih sayang. Orang tuanya bercerai, ibunya kembali ke Kyoto sedangkan dia dan ayahnya di sini. Setiap hari mendapatkan les ini-itu, pelajaran tambahan ini-itu akibat dirinya adalah seorang pewaris tunggal. Setiap satu kesalahan, sekecil apapun itu, ayahnya akan memberinya hukuman fisik. Dia sama sekali tak melawan, bukan karena dia takut atau tak berani. Karena dia percaya didikan ayahnya itu benar, apa yang ayahnya perbuat padanya itu benar."

"Anak bodoh macam apa itu? Kalau itu aku, lebih baik aku kabur dan ikut ibuku saja."

Nijimura terkikik pelan mendengarnya. Namun, segera setelah kikikan itu berhenti, senyum sedih terulas di bibirnya. "Dia anak yang susah mencari teman, hanya bisa dekat dengan orang yang bisa mengerti dirinya saja. Dia menolak orang-orang yang datang padanya hanya karena uang dan kepintaran yang dia miliki. Kalau kau tanya padanya berapa jumlah teman yang dia miliki dan dia akui, pasti tak lebih dari seluruh jari tangan yang kita miliki, aku jamin. Maka dari itu, aku sama sekali tak mau meninggalkan dirinya."

Shougo terdiam, meski heran kenapa di mata kakak kelasnya itu tampak tersirat rasa sedih.

"Dia pernah bilang padaku, bahwa aku adalah orang yang paling dekat dan mengerti dirinya. Tapi yang terdengar di telingaku—oke, ini mungkin terdengar menggelikan untukmu—adalah dia tak mau jatuh lagi dalam jurang kesendirian jika aku pergi. Makanya, kalau ada orang yang membicarakan hal buruk tentangnya, aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Karena semakin lama berteman dengannya, membuatku sadar bahwa aku menyayanginya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam—figur adik yang selama ini tak pernah kumiliki dan ingin kulindungi terus. Aku sangat sangat dan sangat menyayanginya."

Alis pemilik nama Mayuzumi itu kini menyatu. Terpikir satu orang setelah Nijimura bercerita sepanjang itu kepada dirinya. "Tunggu, apa kau sedang menceritakan Aka—"

"Aku saja, orang yang memiliki temperamen buruk dan berkepala panas, bisa menyayangi orang—yang bahkan bukan saudaraku sendiri—sampai sedalam itu, kenapa kau tidak? Meski Tetsuya adalah adik tirimu, tapi tak sepantasnya kau memperlakukannya seperti orang asing setelah tahun-tahun berlalu seperti ini," dia menyela ucapan Shougo sebelum kalimat itu terucap sempurna, "kau sudah terlalu lama memendam kebencian padanya, kenapa tak pernah sesekali berusaha menerimanya? Dia itu butuh perlindungan, hatinya sakit melihat perlakuanmu padanya. Nanti kalau Chihiro sudah lulus SMA, siapa lagi yang mau melindunginya di sini selain dirimu?"

"Niji—"

"Aku tahu kau selama ini menganggapnya anak haram. Tapi coba satu kali saja kau lihat dari sudut pandang Tetsuya. Apa dia memilih untuk dilahirkan seperti itu? Meminta pada Tuhan untuk menjadi anak ayahmu? Tidak. Dan kutegaskan padamu, dia sama sekali tak berdosa. Yang berdosa itu adalah orang tuanya. Tetsuya tidak tahu apapun, jadi kumohon dengan sangat, kikis perlahan-lahan kebencianmu padanya," Nijimura terdiam sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan, "hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu. Aku tak mau dan tak bisa menasehatimu untuk berhenti membenci ayahmu dan ibu Tetsuya. Jadi untuk masalah itu, kau ceritakan saja pada Mayuzumi."

"Tunggu dulu—"

"Hubunganmu dengannya memburuk setelah dia mulai memperhatikan Tetsuya, kan? Jadi sekarang, mumpung masing satu SMA dan dia belum memilih kuliah di tempat yang jauh, cobalah berbaikan dengannya, oke?"

Nijimura Shuuzou berdiri, menepuk celana belakangnya yang kotor, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja. Di bibirnya terulas senyum simpul yang tak diketahui oleh Shougo. Kakinya berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam gedung.

Senyum simpul di wajahnya hilang tatkala dari arah kirinya, di belokan tak jauh dari tempat dia bercerita bersama Shougo tadi, terdengar suara yang sudah sangat dia kenal.

"Mungkinkah ... kau menceritakan diriku tadi?"

Kakinya berhenti melangkah. Salah satu ujung bibirnya tertarik saat berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan seorang pemuda yang berpakaian rapi dengan map terpeluk berdiri bersandar pada tembok koridor. Dia berjalan menghampiri pemuda tersebut dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau menjemputku karena aku terlambat memenuhi janji, Tuan Muda?" godanya.

Pemuda berambut merah terang itu tersenyum samar. "Aku ingin menjawab tidak, tapi sayang jawabannya adalah iya. Aku hari ini izin latihan karena ada kerja kelompok mendadak. Saat tadi mau mencarimu, kata anak-anak kau sedang mencari Shougo. Aku langsung mencarimu karena langit sudah semakin gelap. Undangan makan malam dari ibuku bisa-bisa batal."

Tangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi terangkat dan mengacak helaian rambut itu. "Kalau begitu maaf, Seijuurou."

"Shuuzou- _san_ , urusanmu sudah selesai, kan? Bisa kita sekarang pergi? Supirku sudah menunggu daritadi. Dan berhenti mengacak rambutku seperti anak kecil."

"Baik, Tuan Mu—"

"Shuuzou- _san_."

"Iya, iya." Dia tertawa lalu berjalan berdampingan sembari menceritakan harinya hari ini pada adik kelas yang menjadi objek ceritanya tadi pada Shougo. Akashi sendiri menanggapinya dengan bagus, terkadang memasang raut tak suka saat cerita yang Nijimura ceritakan ulang terdengar begitu dilebih-lebihkan secara sengaja. Sekali dua kali terdengar suara tawa kecil yang terlontar dari bibir si yang lebih muda, sebelum akhirnya di depan gedung sana mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil mewah yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju apartemen baru milik ibu Akashi Seijuurou yang berencana tinggal di Tokyo mulai tiga hari yang lalu.

Di sisi lain, Mayuzumi Shougo yang ditinggalkan duduk di sana tanpa sempat menyelesaikan omongannya satu kali pun mengernyit heran tatkala samar-samar mendengar suara Akashi yang terdengar dari dalam gedung beradu dengan suara Nijimura. Dia tersenyum miring. "Ternyata dugaanku benar," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Pandangannya menerawang menatap langit senja yang terlihat melalui celah daun-daun pohon tersebut. Ucapan kakak kelasnya tadi terus berputar di kepalanya. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, dia baru sadar kalau ucapan Nijimura yang terakhir itu ada benarnya juga. Tetsuya sama sekali tak salah, jadi tak patut dia benci. Chihiro juga tak salah menyayangi Tetsuya—toh secara teknis Tetsuya itu juga adiknya Chihiro.

Helaan napas berat terdengar darinya.

Baru juga akan bangkit, suara derap langkah kaki terburu terdengar jelas dari arah depannya.

"Shougo- _oniisan_!"

Jujur, tubuhnya membeku kali ini.

"Shougo- _oniisan_ kenapa menghilang begitu saja? Aku dan Chihiro- _oniisan_ daritadi mencarimu. Kakak tidak terlibat perkelahian, kan?"

Mayuzumi Tetsuya muncul di hadapannya, berlutut, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh khawatir.

Dia, sekali lagi, baru sadar, kenapa bisa dia mengabaikan seluruh perhatian yang diberikan oleh Tetsuya cuma-cuma? Tetsuya selalu perhatian padanya, menanyakan kabarnya, berusaha merawat luka-lukanya sehabis berkelahi, memasakkan makanan untuknya, bahkan membantunya mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

Ah, dia mendadak jadi melankolis begini.

"Tentu saja tidak. Wajahku baik-baik saja, kan ...," dia berdiri sembari menarik tubuh adiknya juga, "... Tetsuya?"

Bisa Shougo rasakan kalau tubuh adiknya itu tegang, kaget karena kakaknya memanggilnya langsung dengan nama kecilnya tanpa rasa benci seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kakak—"

"Oi, Chihiro!" dia memotong ucapan Tetsuya saat kelabunya menangkap sosok kakak berwajah datarnya itu berdiri tak jauh dari sana, "mumpung aku sedang baik hati nih. Kau dan Tetsuya kutraktir makan malam!"

"E-eh, Kak?" dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda yang masih dia genggam lengannya. Pandangannya berubah sendu, sebisa mungkin tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang akan membuatnya geli sendiri ketika mengingatnya. "Sudah, ayo jalan. Kakakmu yang sama seperti tembok itu bisa marah-marah kalau kita terlambat," Shougo menggenggam tangan kecil adiknya.

Mayuzumi Tetsuya tersenyum simpul. Hatinya menghangat mendapati perlakuan kakaknya yang suka bersikap kasar padanya kini malah berubah 180 derajat. "Chihiro- _oniisan_ , kan tidak bisa marah-marah, Shougo- _oniisan_."

"Apa yang marah-marah?" Mayuzumi Chihiro menatap kedua adiknya datar. Pandangannya beralih menuju tangan kedua adiknya yang bertaut sebelum akhirnya membuang muka dan berjalan menjauh. "Menjijikkan. Lepas genggaman itu, kalian membuatku geli. Sepertinya teman sekelasku itu berhasil pikiranmu berubah, Adik Bodoh."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Kakak Sialan!" segera dia melepaskan tautan tangannya.

"To-tolong jangan bertengkar di sini."

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini, kan masih di sisi gedung sekolah yang jarang diawasi. Kalau aku menghajar wajah datarnya itu kupikir tidak akan ada yang tahu."

"Oh, kau menantangku, Bocah?"

"Siapa yang bocah hah?!"

Mayuzumi Shougo, meski dia memasang wajah garang, tapi diam-diam dia tersenyum dalam hati, hatinya ringan seolah-olah beban yang selama ini dia tanggung kini terangkat perlahan-lahan.

Ya, tidak buruk juga. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk; yang membuatnya menjadi buruk sekali justru pikirannya sendiri, kan.

Chihiro melirik adik kandungnya yang berjalan di belakang. Melihat keakraban seperti ini, mau tak mau dia harus berterima kasih pada Nijimura. Dia berhutang banyak pada pemuda itu kali ini.

"Tadi aku dan Tetsuya bertemu Nijimura dan Akashi di koridor."

"Terus?"

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini mereka tambah dekat saja."

"Kau cemburu? Eh tunggu, cemburu pada siapa? Pada si Kapten Sialan itu apa si Anak Manja? Tapi tenang saja, Kak. Kan masih ada aku."

"Tetsuya, kita pergi ke luar negeri hari ini juga. Aku tidak mau dehidrasi hebat akibat muntah karena mendengar ucapannya."

Tetsuya pun hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi celotehan kedua kakaknya.

 **Owari**

Halo!

Cie yang baru aja jadi maba :"D (dan besok udah mulai kuliah siyalan banget D":). Ini fanfik pertama setelah ospek yang melelahkan karena kebanyakan duduk yang berujung ngantuk yang di- _publish_. Sebelumnya, buat semua yang baca ini terus _feel offended_ buat isu yang saya angkat, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Dan maaf juga ini sempet dibaca satu kali lagi setelah diketik karena aku harus pergi, ada urusan.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
